


¿Así de fácil?

by Jenny_anderson



Series: La tierra, la luna y una estrella fugaz [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson
Summary: Serena tiene una confesión que hacer, Darien una solución.





	¿Así de fácil?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nande_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/gifts).



**¿Así de fácil?**

 

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento.

 **Notas** : Todo es culpa de Nande-chan, por lo mismo todo es para ella.

  **Personajes/Parejas:** Serena/Darien; Eventual Darien/Serena/Seiya (trió no triangulo)

 **Beta:** Nande-chan

 **Palabras:** 726

 **Resumen:** Serena tiene una confesión, Darién una solución.

 

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

 

Luego del terrible mal entendido que había existido entre ellos, luego de que Serena montara en cólera porque él no le había regalado nada el día de su cumpleaños –del que él no sabía nada ya que ella nunca lo había mencionado–, habían acordado que tendría que haber más comunicación entre ellos.

 

Se había reforzado la decisión después de que él tomara la decisión de terminar con ella, después de las visiones que el rey Endymion le había hecho padecer. Cada uno tomaba diferentes enfoques cuando necesitaban tener conversaciones importantes.

 

Él solía invitarla a cenar, preparar su mejor asado y comentar lo que tenía en la mente antes del postre. Serena, por el contrario, no pensaba que tuviera que crear una atmósfera, ella simplemente decía lo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza, así fuera en público o no.

 

Como sus horarios eran tan diferentes, buscaban de manera activa pasar tiempo juntos sin renunciar a actividades en solitario. Por eso a pesar de que Serena no disfrutaba el ejercicio, solía acompañarlo todos los martes y jueves a trotar.

 

Aunque era más acertado decir que ella se sentaba en el columpio de turno, subía alguna historia a Instagram y le contaba lo que sea que hubiera olvidado decirle en la última llamada o mensaje que habían compartido, mientras él trotaba alrededor del parque intentando mantener su salud cardiovascular.

 

Cuando terminaba el entrenamiento, era él quien parloteaba y ella quien lo escuchaba atentamente.

 

Esta vez, no ha dado aún la primera vuelta cuando la escucha decir.

 

—Estoy enamorada de Seiya.

 

Imagina que otra persona habría detenido sus pasos y exigiría alguna explicación, pero él continúa trotando mientras intenta darle sentido a las palabras de su prometida. Lo lógico habría sido que ella iniciara aquella conversación diciéndole que lo suyo ya no estaba funcionando y no haciendo la declaración anterior.

 

—¿Estás segura? —pregunta sin detener sus pasos ni el ritmo al que los da.

 

—Muy —contesta ella meciéndose lentamente en el columpio.

 

Entonces sí detiene sus pasos, hace una mueca ante la idea de tomar asiento en el columpio junto a ella, hace años que no hace algo así, pero la conversación lo requiere. Serena no lo está mirando y a él le parece que así es mejor.

 

—¿Significa eso que has dejado de amarme? —pregunta lo que le parece es lo más importante en ese momento.

 

Ella deja escapar un hondo suspiro para negar con la cabeza.

 

—Eres como el oxígeno para mí, no podría vivir sin ti. —Por fin lo mira y tal y como él imaginaba, hay lágrimas sin derramar en los ojos celestes.

 

Hay cierto consuelo en el saber que se es necesario de esa manera.

 

—¿Y Seiya?

 

Serena deja que las lágrimas corran por sus mejillas antes de contestar.

 

—Es como el sol, puedo vivir sin él pero…

 

—Estás incompleta —interrumpe cuando entiende lo que ella le está diciendo, supone que es el momento de montar en cólera, de hacerle saber que aquello es un sin razón y que es imposible amar a dos personas a la vez.

 

Pero aquello tiene sentido. Serena es dos personas a la vez, una parte infantil, bulliciosa, alegre y desenfadada. Otra parte letal, poderosa, elegante. Una que vive el aquí y el ahora y otra que se está preparando para gobernar un planeta. Se siente afortunado de saber que ambas partes lo necesitan tanto.

 

La opción es bastante clara para él, aunque no está seguro de si están preparados para algo así. Alarga la mano y toma la de ella que se aferra a la cadena del columpio. Ella detiene el balanceo, suelta la cadena y entrelaza los dedos, no ha dejado de llorar.

 

—Sólo debes decirle a Seiya.

 

Ella parpadea confundida, por supuesto él no puede evitar notar lo adorable que es el gesto, incluso con los ojos rojos y las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas. Él se adelanta a responder antes de que ella formule la pregunta.

 

—Que somos un paquete, si te quiere a ti, tiene que aceptarme a mí— dice y luego besa la mano que tiene entre las suyas.

 

—¿Así de fácil? —pregunta ella incrédula.

 

—Así de fácil —contesta él poniéndose de pie para inclinarse y besarla en la frente.

 

No necesita decir que él tampoco podría sobrevivir sin ella y que un cantante no parece mucho precio a pagar por hacerla feliz.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hace ya bastante rato que me daba vueltas la idea de que estos tres en lugar de formar un triangulo amoroso; formaran un trío. Y mientras más lo pensaba, más sentido tenía. 
> 
> Entonces mientras bromeaba con Maye y Nande vía Twitter todo tuvo sentido. Lamentablemente y apesar de lo mucho que me gustaría no estoy en el momento de embarcarme en una historia larga luego de tantas que tengo por terminar. Por lo mismo he decidido crear este serie "La tierra, la luna y la estrella fugaz" para escribir pequeñas escenas en este universo donde el amor da la mano al destino pero al mismo tiempo lo desafía.
> 
> Espero que disfruten tanto leerlo como yo de escribirlo.


End file.
